Ámame o déjame part 2
by Dnl95
Summary: Hanji luego de su encuentro sexual con Rivaille, desea una relación romántica, pero Rivaille con su frialdad hace que esto se vea lejano. hasta el punto que ella se cansa de su actitud y decide que a menos que el cambie, no le dirigirá la palabra de nuevo.


Hanji aun desnuda empezaba a bostezar, y al abrir los ojos, estiro su mano a un costado, y sintió el vació que le hizo recordar que Levy no estaba.

-Te fuiste demasiado pronto-

Exclamo nostálgica mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha, donde los pensamientos agobiaron su cabeza mientras el agua borraba el olor a sexo.

-Tan difícil era que te quedaras a mi lado? No Soy una chica complicada solo quiero alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Amo los libros Y los titanes! Amo mi trabajo, y los titanes ! Amo a los titanes… alto creo que eso ya lo dije. Estoy hablando sola de nuevo. Amo a los titanes y amo al sargento Rivaille.

Termino la ducha. Luego de vestirse era tiempo de regresar al campamento a encontrarse con su grupo. Caras conocidas, pero la única que le produciría una sonrisa seria la de su amante, su Rivaille.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-Respondió Irvin

-¿Donde están todos Irving?-

-No lo se, no me agrada que se retrasen. Hemos perdido valioso tiempo, así que adelantare las misiones. Tú y Rivaille trabajaran en recabar información sobre nuestros titanes. Puedes retirarte y empezar las investigaciones de inmediato. Le informare a Rivaille que se incorpore cuando tenga el placer de presentarse.-

-Entendido- esa noticia la llenaba de emoción, estar con lo que mas había deseado estudiar y el chico que la volvía loca. Llego al lugar indicado, donde estaban ambos titanes.

-Ohh! Mis titanes como están? Saben que los adoro tanto?

-Enserio? Crees que te entenderán? Quizás estas mas loca de lo que pensé.-

-levy!- una sonrisa se dibujo de oreja a oreja en el rostro de la científica-

-Irvin me informo que me tocaba acompañarte en esto-

-No te alegra los dos juntos con titanes-

-Siempre pasamos con titanes cuatro ojos. Los matamos.-

-No quiero matarlos enano ¡! Quiero estudiarlos y me tienes que ayudar. Además pasamos un rato juntos ¿no te alegra pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-Aja. Hagamos esto rápido.-

Aja solo eso. Ni un te extrañe, ni un hola. Soy una tonta en pensar que este enano me llegaría a querer. Esas palabras invadieron la cabeza de la científica, estaba mas que decepcionada del comportamiento de su querido Levy. Termino con las investigaciones. Era hora de redactar el informe que se entregaría a primera hora el siguiente día, pero había algo que tenia que decir antes de que Rivaille se fuera sin decir adiós.

-oye espera enano!-

-¿Que quieres cuatro ojos? ¿No te basto la diversión con tus titanes?

-Si me basto! Y solo quiero decirte que soy una chica !-

-Lo se, vi tu cuerpo anoche, estoy seguro de que lo eres-

-No me refiero a eso idiota! Soy una chica. Trátame como cual. Odió tu frialdad, quisiera que me regalaras una rosa, que me leyeras hasta dormirme, que me regales un titán. ¿Tan difícil es un gesto lindo de tu parte para mi persona?-

-No pienso regalarte un titán-

-¿Ni uno chiquito?-

puedo irme? -

-¿Así sin decirme nada te iras? Perfecto V-E-T-E y no vuelvas a hablarme enano, vete a limpiar.-

Hanji se retiro a su habitación. La ira la poseía ella lo amaba, pero su comportamiento la disgustaba, ella solo quería algo de romance, aparte del sexo. Llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta bruscamente y se tiro boca abajo a la cama repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…Amo los libros, amo mi trabajo y odio a Rivaille!-

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-Soy yo-

-Te dije que te largaras a limpiar-

-Lo hare pero primero tengo que hacer algo mas importante aquí-

Abrió la puerta y entro a la habitació no lo deseaba ver y no quito su cara de la cama solo escuchaba sus pasos.

-Te dije que te fueras, que además de enano eres sordo-

Se acerco y se sentó en la cama. Hanji sintió como la cama se hundía cuando se sentó pero no levanto la cabeza.

-Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida.-

-¿Que dijiste?

-Suerte que es tener labios sinceros para besarte con más ganas –

-Levy me estas leyendo!-

-Suerte que tus pechos sean pequeños y no los confunda con montañas. Dijiste que querías que lo hiciera. Tome el libro de tu escritorio, no sabia que te gustaba esta clase de lectura.-

El continuo leyendo mientras ella se recostó en sus piernas, las manos de Levy jugaban con su cabello, mientras recitaba aquellos versos, que hacían sonreír y enternecer a Hanji.

-Los muros caerán, pero el espíritu perdurara, nuestros amigos desaparecerán, pero su recuerdo fugaz vivirá, algún día te podrás marchar pero mi amor por ti jamás acabara. Fin-

-ohh! Levy léeme otro, adoro tu voz-

- será otro día-

-¿porque?-

-porque ahora lo único que mis ojos quien ver es tu cuerpo desnudo-


End file.
